


Line of Sight

by ansemaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansemaru/pseuds/ansemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner still could not see Bertolt's line of sight.</p>
<p>(Spoilers for the manga up to chapter 47.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Sight

"You have to tell Annie how you feel."

Bertolt felt a shock run down his spine, from the base of his neck to his lower back, urgent and buzzing. What was Reiner even saying? He knew he was losing his grasp on reality, submerged too long in the safe, guilt-free life of a soldier meant to fight mindless titans, rather than the guilty warrior destined to exterminate humanity. That had been true ever since the "soldier" had appeared, but it was the night at Castle Utgard that had spelled the beginning of the lows Reiner had most recently reached.

It made Bertolt sick to hear him talking about promotions and duty, friendship and humanity, seeing him drift away and lose himself in a delusion rather than face the raw truth. Warriors who had been through hell together- they were supposed to be those strong enough to live with the knowledge of what they had done and what they were meant to do. But he never said anything.

He couldn't say anything.

He did what he always did- stare and flush red and knit his brows together, concern without vocalization. 

"Wh-"

"I've seen you staring at her. I'm sure everyone has."

Was Reiner so lost that he couldn't follow where Bertolt's own eyes went? He knew he hung behind, hesitated, said nothing- but his eyes were always on one thing, and one thing only.

"But it's fine. Someone like us, with a life so brutish and short- that's the only sort who would understand."

Silence hung heavily over the two. He was right. Only a titan would ever be suitable to love another titan.

But Reiner still could not see Bertolt's line of sight.


End file.
